Harem Multiversal: Naruto - shinmai maou no testament
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harem...aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem p.s. historia lemon. version de shinmai no testament.
1. Chapter 1

Chisato: supongo que yasaka ya te puso al tanto de todo.- comento la mujer sentada frente al rubio a la vez que esperaba su orden de comida.

Naruto: si ya me comento la estado de tu prima, pero dime ella te conto de mi situación ?- pregunto a la vez que igual esperaba su orden.

Chisato: viajero de otro universo, poseedor de chakra y tienes un harem. Si ella me conto casi todo de ti, solo no me hablo de pasado.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

Naruto: bueno eso...lo hace mas fácil...mira acepto ayudarte siempre y cuando yasaka y su fracción no se vean afectados por esto.- hablo seriamente.

El nunca diría que no, pero tenía que ver que yasaka no se viera afectada.

Chisato: descuida no se verán envueltos en esto, siempre y cuando lo logremos.- contesto seriamente la mujer ya que la vida de su prima como la de su sobrino estaban en juego.

Naruto cerro los ojos para poder pensar y tomar una decisión.

Después de unos momentos de silencio que puso nerviosa a la castaña.

Naruto: está bien acepto ayudarte en liberar a tu prima.- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza la cual hizo que la castaña sonriera de felicidad.

Chisato: muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que de las comisuras de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas.

El rubio al ver esto se le acercó para así con su mano limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas.

Naruto: no deberías llorar, una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería hacerlo además te prometo que liberara a tu prima, te lo prometo.- comento el rubio con una gran determinación y una sonrisa sincera.

La castaña se sonrojo al escuchar ser llamada hermosa por el rubio.

En esos sus ordenes de comida llegaron y ambos procedieron a comer, pero la castaña le daba leves miradas al rubio.

**Time skip**

Después de que chisato le contara como poder entrar al reino celestial y de las habilidades de los dioses, el rubio tomo la decisión de enfrentarse a cada dios en 1 vs 1.

No tenía mucho sentido hacer una estrategia contra ellos, solamente no revelar todas sus cartas al igual que no matarlos.

Naruto: bien...aquí vamos...- dijo viendo como se acercaba a gran velocidad una figura en vuelta en un aura de poder color blanco.

Activo rápidamente su modo rikoduo sennin y se lanzo a la batalla.

**Time skip **

Tenía suerte de que estaban en una dimensión diferente si no todo un continente ya había desaparecido por la pelea.

Ahora el ninja se encontraba respirando con dificulta a la vez que miraba el cuerpo inconsciente del dios que acaba de derrotar.

El idiota se distrajo gritándole insecto, vida inferior, gusano entre otros insultos.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que el rubio prepara un rasengan planetario y l golpeara en la cara con el dejando inconsciente.

1 menos faltaban 3

Chisato le dijo que solo venciera a los que apoyaron al sellado de su prima.

Los otros 3 fueron los que se opusieron al sellado.

Otro se había desaparecido al mundo humano, aunque no se sabía con qué propósito.

Los otros 2 dioses que faltaban eran chisato y su prima, con eso haciendo un total de 10 dioses.

Sin tener tiempo para descansar, el rubio sintió como otra gran fuente de poder se acercaba.

Así que rápidamente saco un pergamino de invocación y lo abrió el suelo, poniendo chakra en medio de un sello apareció en una nube de humo un clon suyo.

El cual estaba recogiendo energía natural en kioto.

Estaba utilizando la misma técnica que uso contra pein pensando que era la mejor forma de enfrentarse a varios oponentes de 1 por 1.

Deshaciendo el clon sintió como todo el poder reunido por el clon regresaba a el.

Con eso se lanzo a la siguiente pelea del día.

**1 hora después **

Hasta ahora el rubio llevaba la ventaja, este dios era menos fuerte que al anterior así que terminaría un poco mas rápido.

Desafortunadamente sintió como otra energía divina se acercaba hacia ellos.

Naruto: ( mierda ! No podre contra ambos !).- pensó preocupado, ya que de ser así seria mejor retirarse y volver a injertarlo otro día.

Pero en eso...recordó la mirada sonriente de chisato...

No! No se retiraría ! Lo iba lograr ! De un modo u otro !

Cuando el siguiente dios se acercaba a el con un par de espadas en cada mano las cuales desprendían energía sagrada.

Ocurrió algo inesperado...

?: trueno atómico !

Se escucho el grito de un hombre a la vez que grandes cantidades de rayos de luz golpeaban velozmente al dios que se estaba aproximando.

Naruto golpeo con un odama rasengan a su oponente mandándolo a volar.

Miro en la dirección en que vinieron los rayos y vio como una figura en vuelta en energía dorada se acercaba velozmente hacia el.

Cuan la figura se puso a lado de el la energía que lo rodeaba desapareció haciendo que el desconocido fuera visible.

Era un hombre con cabello castaño con ojos a juego, traía puesto una armadura dorada con alas y un pañuelo en su cuello que se agitaba con el viento.

Antes de poder preguntarle quien era los dioses se habían recuperado y se habían puesto enfrente de los 2.

Y por las emociones negativas que liberaban no estaban contentos que unos simples humanos les estuvieran pateando el culo.

Naruto: naruto...mucho gusto...- hablo de repente sin apartar su vista de las entidades divinas en frente de el y del castaño.

?:….seiya...un placer...- respondió el castaño igual sin apartar su vista de su oponente.

El lugar estuvo en silencio, nadie dijo nada tan solo se miraban fijamente...hasta que...

Naruto: derecha !- grito a la vez que se dirigía a su oponente.

Seiya: izquierda !- igual que se movía a gran velocidad para iniciar el combate.

El cielo se lleno de explosiones, rayos, luz, tornados, entre otras cosas.

Pero al final los 2 humanos vencieron a los 2 dioses, pero estaba algo cansados...pero no tenían tiempo que descansar...debido a que el ultimo dios que estuvo de acuerdo con el sellado había aparecido.

Dios x porque no se me ocurrió otro pinche nombre :v : tengo que reconocer gusanos...ningún humano había logrado tal hazaña...ni si quiera los de la tribu.- respondió molesto por tener que admitir que estos humanos frente a el habían derrotado a sus compañeros.

El rubio y el castaño se quedaron en silencio...mirando seriamente al dios, en eso se voltearon a ver unos momentos para asentir ambos con sus cabezas como si se hubieran mandado un mensaje telepático.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el ultimo dios.

**2 horas después.**

Sorprendentemente este dios era el mas fuerte y mas resistente, les había costado poder hacer que sus ataques lograran herirlo.

Por suerte el naruto utilizo su nuevo modo rikudou el cual solo cambiaba de amarillo a verde.

(técnicamente solo su capa se pone de color verde mientras que su pelo sigue de color rubio y sus ojos pierde la cruz que usa solo quedando una rasgadura de cuando solo utiliza el modo bijuu)

Seiya se quito su bufanda para liberar su armadura versión 2.

Los 2 humanos decidieron terminar con esto de una vez por todas y ambos combinaron sus máximos ataques para después lanzar el ataque al dios.

Naruto/Seiya: cometa espiral de pegaso !- gritaron ambos lanzando así un cometa de color blanco puro que giraba en todas direcciones como si fuera un tornado.

El ataque le dio de lleno al dios el cual grito de dolor y fue a estrellarse contra un par de estructuras las cuales se derrumbaron por el impacto del ataque final.

Ambos hombres miraron en dirección hacia donde se había estrellado su enemigo, cuando el humo se despejo vieron como el ultimo dios estaba inconsciente.

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio al ver esto.

Lo habían logrado.

En eso chisato apareció con los otros 3 dioses sonriendo al ver el resultado.

**Time skip**

La prima de chisato la cual se llamaba Raphaeline había sido liberada del sellado ya que los togami derrotados no tuvieron mas que de otra que liberarla de su sellado.

Chisato estaba muy feliz al ver a su prime libre y fue abrazarla después de tanto tiempo.

La vista hizo que los 2 humanos sonrieran.

Seiya: bueno...será mejor que me vaya.- comento preparándose para volver a Grecia.

Naruto: entiendo, gracias por la ayuda espero poder volver a luchar juntos.- respondió el rubio a la vez que ambos se daban la mano.

Seiya: tal vez la próxima te invite una cerveza.- dijo algo divertido a lo cual el rubio se rio.

Cuando el caballero dorado se fue sintió como 2 grandes orbes de carne suave en su espalda.

Miro hacia atrás para ver a chisato abrazándolo por la espalda con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonriéndole de forma agradecida.

Chisato: gracias...no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no se cómo pagarte con lo que has hecho.- dijo la castaña la cual sintió la mano del rubio limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro.

Naruto: con que no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas creo que con eso basta.- dijo dando su sonrisa dentuda marca zorro.

En eso el rubio sintió 2 par de suaves labios tocando los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que la ex-diosa lo estaba besando.

El beso fue suave y transmitía cariño y afecto, pero se separaron segundos después.

Chisato: creo que ya se como hacerlo...ten...te espero en esta dirección en dos días a las 8 PM.- dijo dándole un papel en la mano a la vez que le sonreía de manera seductora.

El rubio solo asintió un poco sorprendido por el beso.

Viendo que el rubio acepto la castaña se retiró para ir con su prima y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Pero no se fue sin darle un buen espectáculo al rubio ya que esta se retiro con un movimiento de caderas muy sexy.

Naruto: ( diablos...que trasero tiene...).- pensó que a pesar de que la castaña estaba usando una bata todavía era visible como se movía el enorme trasero de chisato.

Kurama: ( al parecer conseguiste a otra jajaja bueno talvez era plan de yasaka que esto ocurriera).- penso divertido el bijuu.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo con esto y se retiró del lugar para ir a casa a descansar un poco...estas batallas fueron muy agotadoras para el.

**Time skip**

Ya habían pasado los 2 días y el ninja de konoha ya se había recuperado al 100% de las batallas.

Actualmente estaba afuera del lugar donde chisato lo había citado, el cual era un hotel en donde ella vivía actualmente.

Después de entrar al edificio y subir escaleras...por que el ascensor esta fuera de servicio...

Llegando al decimo piso estuvo buscando el numero de habitación que estaba en el papel.

Naruto: 310...310...310...310...- estuvo repitiendo el numero buscando cual era hasta que lo encontró.

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola revelando a una chisato que solo vestía una camisa de botones que le llegaba por los muslos

Estaba media abotonada que dejaba ver su enorme busto al rubio y traía puesta sus medias de color café.

Chisato: hola ! Me alegro que si hayas venido.- dijo dándole una sonrisa suave al rubio dejándolo entrar a su departamento.

Naruto: por que rechazaría la solicitud de una hermosa dama ?- pregunto divertido haciendo reír a la castaña.

Chisato: ara ? Coqueteándome ? Yasaka y las demás chicas no se pondrán celosas ?- pregunto de manera seductora a la vez que envolvía sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y pegaba su cuerpo con el de el.

Naruto: en realidad ella fue la que me incito a esto.- menciono a la vez que ponía sus manos en las anchas caderas de la cougar.

**Dato: milf es termino para mujeres maduras con hijos, mientras que cougar es para mujeres maduras sin hijos. **

**Información que cura :v **

Chisato: mmm ya veo...eres todo un don juan naruto.- a la vez acercaba su rostro para al del rubio el cual hizo lo mismo.

Naruto: que puedo decir...soy irresistible...- respondió de manera seductora.

Que le paso al rubio denso de hace unos capítulos ?

La habilidad de prota eroge harem es muy temible...muy temible...

En eso cuando la castaña estaba por acercarse un poco mas el rubio la soltó para alejarse un poco e inspeccionar el lugar.

Naruto: y dime...a que debo de tu invitación ?- pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía.

La castaña salió del trance de su lujuria y miro con afecto al hombre que la había ayudado hace unos días.

Chisato: bueno quería agradarte por ayudarme a liberar a mi prima, así que decidí invitarte a cenar.- respondió a la vez que guiaba al rubio al comedor.

El ninja se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, una gran cantidad de platillos estaban sobre la mesa.

Naruto: wow...hiciste todo eso por mi ? No te hubieras molestado enserio.- dijo mirando todos los platos de comida que había.

Realmente debió haberle llevado una gran cantidad de tiempo...hasta que recordó que ella podía crear dimensiones que alteraban el tiempo.

Chisato: no te preocupes, además te lo ganaste y yo bueno...quería...experimentar...- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para que no escuchara el shinobi pero gracias a sus sentidos mejores logro escucharla.

Naruto: experimentar ?- pregunto confundido por lo ultimo.

Chisato: eh ?! Nada! Solo...come por favor...- dijo sonriendo de manera suave y un lindo sonrojo en su rostro.

El rubio no quiso presionar más y decidido sentarse para empezar a comer.

Cuanto estaba por dar el primer bocado a un tazón de arroz vio que chisato estaba sentada a lado de el y lo miraba fijamente.

Naruto: oye y no vas a comer ? Digo seria injusto que solo yo como no crees ?- pregunto de manera sincera.

Chisato: mmm ? Bueno...yo quería verte comer mi comida...pero creo que acompañarte esta bien..- dijo sonriéndole de manera afectuosa.

Al parecer ella había hecho una gran cantidad de comida solo para el que los probara, no para cualquier persona.

Entonces ambos empezaron a comer todas las comidas que la castaña había preparado.

Chisato comía sin dejar de mirar al rubio el cual comía a gusto sus platillos.

Después de una media hora de comer todos los platillos que había en la mesa el rubio dio las gracias.

Naruto: aaa estuvo deliciosa la comida chisato.- comento a la vez que se acariciaba su estomago.

Chisato: me alegro escuchar eso, si quieres mas no dudes en pedir mas.- dijo feliz de que el rubio disfrutara de su comida.

Naruto: no te preocupes estoy bien.- contesto feliz regalándole una sonrisa.

Chisato se sonrojo al ver que le sonreía y se dirigió a lavar los platos.

Naruto: espera déjame ayudarte !- dijo el rubio a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

Chisato: tranquilo, estoy feliz de hacer esto, es el privilegio de un chef….además…me siento como si fuera una esposa.- no mentiría que se sentía como tal.

Una ama de casa preparándole comida a su esposo y después limpiando los platos que su esposo había comido felizmente.

Pero le faltaba algo….

Naruto: vamos deja te ayude…..no me sentiré a gusto si no te ayudo.- dijo con resolución el rubio.

La ex-diosa iba a volver a negarse cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Chisato: en realidad….quiero que hagas algo por mi…- dijo de manera misteriosa y seductora.

Naruto: claro, dime que necesitas ?- pregunto interesado.

La castaña sonrió en respuesta.

Después de unos momentos…..

Naruto: aaa….estas bien con esto ?- pregunto confundido….y excitado.

La razón ? la razón era que estaba detrás de la castaña con sus manos en la cintura mientras esta se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar los platos.

Sentía el enorme y delicioso trasero de la castaña rozar con su entrepierna.

Chisato: claro que si, a ti no te gusta ?- pregunto de forma descarada.

Naruto: al contrario...lo estoy gozando.- lo último le susurro al oído provocando que la mujer tuviera un escalofrió de placer.

Chisato: ya veo...y no te molestara que haga esto.- sonrió de manera lujuriosas y acto seguido empezó a mover su trasero contra la entrepierna del rubio.

La castaña se sonrojo y su sonrisa aumento al sentir el enorme bulto frotándose sobre su trasero.

Chisato: ( por los dioses ! Se siente enorme ! ).- pensó excitada imaginándose como seria ese gran pedazo de carne.

Naruto: oh no, para nada como dije antes...lo estoy gozando.- dijo a la vez que la abrazaba más de cerca, pegando sus cuerpos aun mas a la vez que ponía su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer para empezar a darle suaves besos.

Chisato: Mmmm si! Dios!...que rico... Aahh!- empezó a gemir de manera suave sintiendo como el rubio besaba, lamia y mordía su cuello de cisne.

A la vez que empezaba a mover sus caderas hacia el frente...como si la estuviera penetrando.

La castaña le ayudo empezando a frotar su trasero de manera mas fuerte a su entrepierna logrando que la excitación de ambos aumentara.

Cuanto el rubio estaba por empezar a manosear los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa su celular empezó a sonar sacando del trance a ambos.

Quitando su mano derecha de la cadera de la castaña saco su teléfono para ver que era y vio que era una alarma.

Naruto: demonios tengo que regresar, le prometí a kuno que le contaría una de mis historias antes de dormir.- comento con un poco de decepción.

Aun que kuno ya era un poco mayor para esas cosas pero al parecer estaba intentando disfrutar y gozar de su nuevo papa.

Por lo cual naruto no se podía negar.

Chisato: (suspiro) justo cuando íbamos a la mejor parte.- comento triste por verse interrumpida la castaña.

Naruto: tranquila que tal si...esta vez yo te invito a ti por recompensarte ?- pregunto con la esperanza de animarle los ánimos a la castaña a lo cual funciono al ver que su sonrisa volvía.

Chisato: me parecer estupendo...pero porque me recompensarías ?- pregunto con un poco de duda.

Naruto: bueno me hiciste una grandiosa comida, así que a hora me toca devolvértelo no te parece.- respondió el rubio a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta con la castaña detrás de él.

Chisato: fufufu no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero tomare la invitación con mucho placer.- dijo mientras se lamia los labios de manera seductora.

Naruto: claro, no más dime tu número para decirte en qué lugar nos vemos.- dijo a fuera del departamento con la castaña la cual le empezaba a decir su número de teléfono.

Chisato: espero y no tardes quieres...no querrás mantener esperando a una mujer.- dijo de manera lujuriosa y divertida a la vez.

Naruto: por supuesto que no, eso es un pecado capital para todos los hombres del mundo.- eso algo que su maestro le había enseñado.

La castaña se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo de manera seductora a la vez que el rubio volvía a poner sus manos en sus caderas para acercarla a el.

Chisato: será mejor que te hagas responsable entendido ? Ya tienes mi primer y segundo beso.- dijo de manera lasciva.

Naruto: oh tranquila lo hare.- dijo de vuelta a la vez que le daba una leve nalgada.

Chisato: Aaahhh!- gimiera de placer por la nalgada.

Ella jamás había estado con ningún hombre y esto era nuevo para ella.

Cuando el rubio se fue la castaña se quedó mirando por la ventana de su apartamento con una copa con vino en su mano mientras pensaba en su relación con el rubio.

Chisato: ( no tiene ni una semana y sintió una gran atracción hacia el...dios...esto es amor..o lujuria...o ambos ?).- se preguntó mentalmente sobre la situación.

Cada vez que recordaba al rubio cuando peleaba o cuando le sonreía a ella.

Hacia que su corazón se acelerara y su cuerpo se empezara a calentar.

Chisato: mmmm no importa lo que sea...no quiero negar este sentimiento...- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

Esperaba que el rubio no tardara mucho en invitarla a salir.

Se preguntaba...a donde irían ?

**Time skip **

Solo pasaron 2 días cuando el rubio cito a la castaña a un onsen en donde este lo reservo todo el día para ellos.

Actualmente estaba esperando al ninja en una estación de trenes para tomar uno y dirigirse al onsen.

?: disculpa ? Bella dama, espera a alguien ?- pregunto una voz masculina a la derecha.

La mujer sonrió divertida al reconocer la voz y volteo a la derecha para ver el rubio el cual traía puesto una chamarra naranja con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y zapatos negros.

Chisato: si espero a mi acompañante...es un hombre guapo y fuerte.- dijo siguiéndole el juego al rubio.

Este se acercó rodeando con sus manos la cintura de la castaña para acercarla hacia el.

Esta igual rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rubio.

Naruto: enserió ? Entonces debe ser un suertudo de mierda.- dijo poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

Chisato: asi ? Por que ?- acercando sus labios con los de el.

Naruto: por tener una mujer como tu como acompañante.- acto seguido beso de manera suave a la castaña la cual devolvió el beso con pasión ardiente.

Estuvieron besando de manera suave y apasionada alrededor de unos minutos cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

En eso llego el tren a lo cual el rubio se dio cuenta de que había muy poca gente pero lo escatimo de inmediato.

Lo importante ahora era chisato.

Ambos subieron al tren rumbo al onsen mientras en el transcurso del viaje ambos hablaban de su vida, mas el rubio ya que chisato dijo que su vida como diosa no era muy extraordinaria como algunos pensaran.

La castaña escucho con atención las historias de aventuras del rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente con cariño.

Ahora veía por que yasaka había caído con este hombre, su aura era intoxicante y hacia que quisieras mas.

Su actitud era lo mismo a la vez que tenia un gran carisma.

El gran poder que tenia también era un gran plus.

Habían arribado a su destino ya noche alrededor de las 7:30 Pm.

Después de instalarse ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa con unas botellas de saque y estaban vestidos con yukatas de color azul con la morena teniendo su cabello en un moño.

Estuvieron hablando de como el rubio llamaría mucho la atención debido a que había derrotado a 4 dioses de un panteón y esto podría ser tan bueno como malo.

A lo cuál el contesto que no importa, quien fuera que amenazara a su familia se las vería con el.

Eso sumo puntos desde el punto de vista de chisato.

Amable, protector, gracioso, caballeroso, poderoso.

Que mas podia pedir ?

Y era hora de que empezara a moverse.

Chisato: se que tienes un harem pero...seria mucho pedir que esta noche pienses en mi y solo en mi.- pregunto mirandolo con afecto y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto: no tienes que pedirmelo.- mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer.

El siempre hacia eso, cuando le hacia el amor a una de sus chicas por separada solo pensaba en ella y nadie mas.

El siempre se aseguraba que sus chicas se sintieran amadas y especiales cuando el les hacia el amor.

**Time skip.**

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en la orilla del onsen mientras miraba la figura desnuda de chisato.

Su piel clara, sus grandes pechos copa G, sus anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas suaves, vientre plano, su redondo trasero en forma de burbuja y su vagina húmeda sin rastro de vello púbico.

Estaba ahí de pie esperando a que el hiciera el primer movimiento, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Empezando a caminar para estar enfrente de la castaña acerco su rostro al de ella para empezar a besarla de forma lujuriosa.

Chisato: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- empezó a gemir de manera suave como el rubio puso sus manos sobre su trasero empezando a manosearlo de manera lenta y excitante.

La castaña rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rubio para poder acercarlo a ella.

Este sintió como las grandes pechos de la ex-diosa se frotaban con sus pectorales y era sensación increíble.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya!- gimió al sentir como el rubio le había dado una nalgada a su trasero.

En eso el rubio aprovecho que la castaña había roto el beso para empezar a chupar los enormes pechos de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir al sentir como su acompañante chupaba y lamia sus pezones endurecidos por el placer y el aire frio del lugar, a pesar de que estaban en un onsen.

El rubio cambia de pezón a pezón mientras que con el otro lo pellizcaba con sus dedos sacándole grandes gemidos a la castaña.

Por la forma de sus gemidos el podía decir que era virgen a lo cual lo excito aún más e hizo que empezara a chupar y pellizcar con más fuerza los pezones de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto espera! Ve mas lentoooo! Aaahhh!- gemía sintiendo que algo se acercaba.

Ella pensaba que era su orgasmo, pero estaba muy equivocada...

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir un líquido caliente inundando su boca a la vez que mojaba sus dedos.

Separándose un poco vio como los grandes pechos de chisato sacaban liquido blanco de sus pezones.

Ella estaba lactando.

Chisato: espera...n-no es lo que piensas! No lo es!- grito mientras se apartaba a un lado del rubio.

Este solo sonrio en respuesta.

Naruto: tranquila...no te avergüences...- dijo dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La castaña se sintió menos avergonzada al escuchar eso y se volvió a voltear para que el rubio tuviera de nuevo acceso a sus pechos.

Este volvió a chupar los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa los cuales seguían liberando leche el cual el bebía con gusto.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Si! Sigue! Sigue chupando! Aaahhh!- gemía gustosa sintiendo como el rubio bebía su leche.

Siendo motivado por los gemidos de la castaña dejo de chupar sus pezones para decepción de la castaña solo para ponerla de espaldas y el empezando a jugar con los pechos de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Dios! Aaahhh!- gemía en voz alta sintiendo que esta vez realmente que su primer orgasmo de su vida se acercaba.

El rubio solo apretaba con mas fuerza los pechos de la castaña mientras besaba el cuello de cisne de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Narutooooooo!- grito corriéndose con fuerza liberando una gran cantidad de su vagina a la vez que sus pechos liberaban una gran cantidad de leche.

El rubio no dejaba de chupar y morder el cuello de esta mientras se corría dejándole una marca roja.

El cuerpo de chisato tenía intervalos de espasmos provocados por su primer orgasmo.

Chisato: ( dios...esto..es...un orgasmo...quiero...mas...mas...).- pensó con una mirada de éxtasis por su orgasmo.

Naruto: continuemos adentro...?- pregunto coqueteando.

La castaña ya recuperándose un poco de su orgasmo asiente con la cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación la castaña uso su magia para poder alterarla haciendo que esta se pareciera al cuarto de su apartamento.

La castaña se acostó en la cama con el rubio siguiéndola, ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban de forma apasionada.

Chisato: Mmmmm! No pares...Mmmmmm!- gemía entre besos.

El rubio obedeciendo lo que escucho puso sus manos sobre el trasero de esta y lo empezó a manosear dándole una que otra nalgada.

Chisato: Mmmmm! Si! Aaahhh!- estaba gozando de estas nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo pasaba.

Terminando su sesión de besos decidieron que era hora del plato principal.

El rubio se acostó de espalda con la ex-diosa encima de el.

Estuvo unos momentos acariciándole sus suaves nalgas, cuando estaba por posicionar su miembro...

Chisato: espera !- interrumpió al rubio antes de la penetrara.

Este la miro confundido por la acción, a lo cual la castaña se recostó sobre el haciendo que sus enormes tetas se aplastaran contra el torso del ninja.

Chisato: quiero que...- se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por la solicitud de la castaña, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

Con un sello de sus manos el rubio convoco un clon en frente de la cama el cual se subió a la cama para posicionarse detrás de la castaña la cual tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa con un sonrojo a la vez que respiraba de manera agitada como una perra en celo.

Naruto: lo que pidas te lo concederé chisato-hime.- le dijo a la castaña la cual se sonrojo aún más por el sufijo.

El clon lubrico su pene con su saliva para posicionar en el ano.

Y sin más preámbulos el rubio y su clon la penetraron al mismo tiempo, reclamando ambas virginidades tanto vaginal como anal.

**Cowgirl (doble penetración)**

Chisato: AAAHHH! DIOS! QUE INCREIBLE!- grito al sentir como esos grandes trozos de carne entraban en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

El rubio no solo reclamo su primer beso, sino ambas virginidades suyas.

Naruto y su clon ni le dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse ya que empezaron a moverse con fuerza y rapidez.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! NARUTOOOO!- gritaba de placer sintiendo como entraban y salían de ella.

El shinobi junto con su clon escuchaban los grandes gemidos de la castaña la cual su mirada se iba tornando en una éxtasis.

El original vio como los grandes pechos de esta se mecían hacia adelante y atrás.

En su opinión alguien debería darle un poco de atención.

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! CHUPA MIS TETAS! HAZLO! AAAHHH!- grito al sentir como el rubio debajo de ella empezó a mamar su pecho derecho mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro.

El original no dejaba de mover sus caderas hacia arriba a la vez que su mano izquierda tenia un fuerte agarre en la cintura de la morena.

Por su parte el clon se movía hacia adelante y atrás, tenia sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña, solo para quitar la izquierda y empezar a darle nalgadas.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! DENME DURO! NO PAREN! AAAHHH! MAS!- gritaba perdida en el placer.

Era demasiado placer para una diosa virgen, pero resistía lo más que podía.

El clon movió su mano derecha de la cintura hacia la cabeza de la castaña para poder jalarla de sus cabellos y poder profundizar sus embestidas.

Chisato: DIOS QUE RICOOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS FUERTE! HAZLO POR FAVOOOOR!- gimió suplicándole a los hombre debajo y detrás de ella que subieran la intensidad.

A lo cual hicieron con mucho gusto.

El original empezó a chupar con mas fuerza el pezón del pecho derecho a la vez que con su mano pellizcaba el otro logrando que ambos empezaran a liberar leche que bebió con gusto.

Chisato: SI! BEBE MI LECHE! NO TE CONTENGAS! ES SOLO PA TI MI AMO!- grito sintiendo como este hombre la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

El clon se le ocurrió una idea y con un sello de mano convoco a otros 2 clones para hacer esto mas interesante.

La castaña vio con gratificación como aparecían 2 clones en frente de ella dándole una vista de los enormes penes del rubio.

Metio uno en su boca mientras que masturbaba el otro.

Chisato: MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM!- gemía mientras chupaba con fuerza el pene del clon sin dejar de masturbar el otro y mover sus caderas para responder a los movimientos del original y al clon de atrás.

La vista de chisato chupando, masturbando y gimiendo de placer lograron que el rubio se encendiera a un mas haciendo que empezara a moverse con mucha más fuerza.

Chisato: MMMMM! MMMMM! SI! NO PAREN! FOLLENME MAS FUERTE! AAAHHH!- gimió sacando por un breve momento el pene de su boca.

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo en donde el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchaba en gran magnitud, estuvieron dándole un gangbang en su primera vez a la ex-diosa la cual gemía y gritaba igual que una puta.

Pero esta empezó a sentir que su orgasmo venia rápido y con fuerza.

El rubio estaba igual ya que sentía que estaba por correrse ya que dividió un poco su resistencia en sus clones para poder darle un bukkake a la castaña.

Chisato: AAAHHH! DIOS! ALGO VIENEEEE! ME VOY A CORRER!- grito al sentirse en la entrada de un orgasmo que superaba al anterior.

El rubio y el clon de atrás empezaron a moverse con mas fuerza mientras los otros 2 clones disfrutando de las manos mágicas de chisato.

Solo duraron unos minutos mas hasta que...

Chisato: ME CORRO! ME CORROOOO! NARUTOOOOOOO!- grito liberando una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina la cual se contraía con fuerza al igual que su ano que apretaban los miembros de los rubios.

El rubio dio una ultima estocada la cual penetro el útero de la mujer liberando su carga con el clon tirando del cabello de la mujer haciendo que arqueara su espalda y liberando su semen en su ano.

Los otros clones liberaron sus cargas sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. Esto provoco que el orgasmo de chisato aumentara de fuerza y durara mas.

La castaña tenia una sonrisa de lujuria con la lengua de fuera, respiraba de manera agitada y sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer.

Los 2 últimos clones desaparecieron solo quedando el original y el primer clon.

La castaña empezó a recoger con uno de sus dedos el semen que había caído en su cara para poder lamerlo de manera erótica, mientras el que había caído en sus tetas lo froto sobre ellas como si fuera lubricante.

El original se comunico telepáticamente con su clon para una nueva idea.

10 segundos después...

**Standing carry (doble penetracion)**

Chisato: SI! SI! MAS! MAS! FOLLENME COMO UNA PUTA! AAAHHH!- gemía igual que una puta de prostíbulo.

Los 2 rubios no habían cambiado su posición original solo que ahora estaban de pie en medio de la habitación con sus manos en la cintura de la castaña la cual dejaban caer sobre sus miembros erectos.

La castaña tenia sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura del original a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello logrando que estuvieran lo mas cerca posible.

Sentia esas enormes tetas frotándose contra sus pectorales.

Tenia actualmente corazones en sus pupilas con una sonrisa de lujuria a juego.

Chisato: DENME MAS DURO! HAZLO NARUTO! RECLAMAME COMO TU MUJER!- gritaba ya perdiendo más la cordura debido a la gran cantidad de placer.

Los rubios al escuchar esto empezaron a moverse sus caderas de manera violenta y fuerte a la vez que la subían y bajaban más rápido.

Chisato: OH DIOS! OH DIOS! ESTO ES EL CIELO! ES EL CIELO!- para ella este momento era el cielo mismo del placer.

El original se separó un poco logrando que los enormes pechos de la ex-diosa empezaran a rebotar sin control.

Lamiéndose los labios hambriento ataco uno de ellos chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo el pezón.

El de atrás movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que la mujer rodeara con su brazo izquierdo el cuello.

El clon procedió a chupar con el mismo hambre que el original.

Chisato: AAAHHH! SI! SI! CHUPENME MIS TETAS! BEBAN MI LECHE!- gritaba eufórica al sentir como el rubio y su clon empezaban a chupar sus pechos y bebiendo su leche.

Tanto el original como el clon tenían que admitir que la leche que salía de los pezones de chisato era deliciosa.

Toda la habitación artificial se llenó del sonido de los gemidos de la castaña la cual se perdía más y más en el placer.

Chisato: AAAHHH! QUE RICO! SIENTO QUE ME VOY LOCAAAAA!- era oficial ella ya estaba perdida en el placer.

Y lo único que le importaba ahora era ser follada por este semental rubio hasta dejarla inconsciente y una cojera al día siguiente.

El original como el clon seguían penetrándola de manera salvaje como si fueran animales a la vez que la subían y bajaban con fuerza y rapidez.

Chisato: SI! ASI! ASI! NO PAREN! CONTINUEN FOLLANDOME HASTA EL AMANECER!- gemía mientras miraba al techo con su lengua de fuera, una sonrisa ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

Tanto el rubio como el clon notaron que tanto de la vagina como su ano empezaba apretar con mas fuerza sus miembro, signo de que la castaña estaba por correrse.

Empezaron a moverse con mayor fuerza y velocidad, logrando atravesar el cuello uterino de la castaña y golpeando un punto sensible en su ano.

Haciendo que la ex-diosa llegara a su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Chisato: AAAHHH! ME CORRO! ME CORRO OTRA VEZ! AAAAAAAHHHH!- grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina los cuales mancharon el miembro del original y algunos caían al suelo.

El original estaba chupando los enormes pechos de la castaña mientras el clon la besaba con pasión y lujuria.

Su cuerpo tenía espasmos en ciertos tiempos mientras su mente aun no salía del trance de su orgasmo.

El clon dejo de besarla para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, el original la llevo de vuelta a la cama para acostarla en la cama con las piernas abiertas ante el.

El rubio se coloco encima de ella para después penetrarla sin previo aviso sacándola del trance en el que estaba.

**misionero**

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que rico! Otra vez ?! Pues no pares narutoooo!- gimió al sentir como este volvia a embestirla como un animal.

Este solo empezo a moverse con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes.

Chisato: Oh si! Si! Dame duro narutoooo! Dame duroooo! Aaahhh!- gimió mientras ella envolvia con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio para hacer que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarlo más a ella, a lo cual empezaron a besarse mientras el pecho del rubio se frotaba con las enormes tetas de la castaña.

Chisato: Mmmmm! Si! Mmmmm! No pares mi amor! Mmmmmm! Gemía entre besos ya que el rubio no dejaba de embestirla como si fuera un toro enfurecido.

Estaba segura que su vagina y culo tenían la forma del pene de naruto.

En eso el pene del rubio golpeo consecutivamente el punto G de la castaña logrando que gimiera con mas fuerza.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Ahí! Sigue golpeando ahí! No te detengas! Mas!- gimió interrumpió la sesión de besos apasionados de los 2.

Naruto obedeció y empezó a embestirla en el mismo punto volviendo loca a su nueva mujer.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Dios! Que rico se siente! Aaahhh!- gemía con una cara ahegao la cougar.

El rubio se aparto un poco para que los pechos de la castaña se pudieran mover, al verlos libre los volvió atacar.

Agarrándolos con ambas manos estuvo en ciertos tiempos pasando de pecho a pecho.

Lamiendo con su lengua los pezones duros de la mujer y sacándole mas leche en el proceso.

Chisato: Amo esto! Lo amo! Ya no puedo vivir sin ti! Ya no puedo! Aaahhh!- gemía una vez perdida, pensando únicamente en que el rubio la follara como una perra en celo, como una puta, una prostituta.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Tenían suerte que solo estuvieran ellos en el onsen además de estar en una habitación creada por magia dimensional.

Sino todos en el lugar estuvieran oyendo el sonido de carne golpeando carne así como los grandes gemidos de chisato.

Finalmente, la castaña estaba ya llegando a su ultimo orgasmo de la noche por lo cual el rubio decidido atacar con más fuerza el cuello uterino de esta.

El cual al parecer era su punto más sensible por lo que vio esta noche.

Chisato: Oh dioses! Me corro! Me corro naruto!- empezó a decir mientras el rubio empezó a embestir sin piedad su cuello uterino.

Dando un ultimo empuje logro atravesarlo llegando al útero de esta y soltando una gran cantidad de semen fértil.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! NARUTOOOOO!- grito mientras el orgasmo mas grande de esta noche la azotaba sin piedad.

Eso combinado con la gran cantidad de semen llenando su útero hicieron que su orgasmo fuera mas grandioso.

Su rostro era un ahegao con su lengua de fuera, un sonrojo en rostro y corazones en sus pupilas.

El rubio dejo de chupar los pechos de la castaña al sentir como el cuerpo de esta se dejo de mover.

Miro hacia arriba para ver que esta se había desmayado por el cansancio.

El rubio saco su miembro de la vagina de chisato la cual empezo a escurrir semen suyo, se acosto a lado de ella solo para abrazarla poniendo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello logrando que los pechos de la castaña se presionaran contra su pecho.

Naruto solo suspiro de manera relajada.

Naruto: bueno...una mas al harem.- dijo al aire mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas se volverian agitadas.

**En un lugar desconocido**

?: oh ? Me dices que derrotaron a los togami ? Y fueron unos humanos ?.- pregunto una voz masculina.

?: así es fue el ¨Pegaso dorado¨ y un sujeto salido de la nada, un tal naruto uzumaki.- dijo un sujeto con un abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

?: uzumaki...bien, toma tu dinero y lárgate.- termino lanzando una fajo de billetes al otro sujeto el cual lo agarro y desapareció en una neblina de humo.

?: mmmm el ¨Pegaso dorado¨ y el ¨ninja espiral¨...tendré que preguntarles si quieren unirse...- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y desaparecia en llamas de color carmesí.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno chicos lo que muchos estaban esperando, díganme estuvo de acuerdo a sus expectativas ?**

**Como pudieron ver solo fueron 3 posiciones sexuales a diferencia de las otras que fueron 4 pero es debido a que chisato tuvo 2 con penetración doble contándolo como 2.**

**Por lo cual fueron al menos 5 rounds los que se aventó, lo mismo que erza en su lemon.**

**También creo que me pase un poco con los niveles de los dioses ya que los puse a nivel del dios bíblico pero aquí los puse al nivel de un dragón celestial.**

**Así que...dejémoslo así...si...aja...**

**El interludio lo caso el domingo o sábado depende de como me ocupe esos 2 días.**

**También daré inicio a la primera ronda del orden de los lemons, solo Conte algunos debido a que eran las mismas personas votando.**

**En el interludio pondré la primer versus de lemon.**

**Un seguidor me dio la idea de un lemon de navidad...y pienso hacerlo, por lo cual el lemon de arturia (lancer) que era el siguiente se pospone.**

**Las chicas que aparecerán serán en el lemon de navidad son las que han aparecido:**

**Erza, saeko, yasaka, yoruichi, jalter, konan, irene y chisato.**

**No habra interludio por parte de este especial pero si un omake.**

**Créditos por la idea a : (marsmello537) agradézcanle chicos !**

**Un pequeño dato, casi todos los capitulos son de 6000 palabras con al menos el 70% es de historia mientras que el lemon ocupa el 30% del capitulo.**

**Mas o menos.**

**p.s. alguien ayúdeme a conseguir una imagen de chisato con traje de navidad o de reno, no encuentro ninguna **

**p.s. 2 este cap también lo subí en el de DxD a la vez que hago uno de su universo.**

**Omake !**

**Erza: bueno...con arturia ya no puede haber mas rivales..- suspiro aliviada.**

**?: disculpen.- llamo una voz femenina detrás de ella.**

**Era una joven entre 17 y 18 años con una armadura dorada encima de un traje azul.**

**?: todavia hay lugar para otra ?- pregunto interesada la rubia.**

**Erza:...puta madre !- grito con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Nos vemos !**


	2. interludio 9

Erza: bien chisato, te doy la bienvenida.- dijo dándole la mano a la castaña la cual estrecho con una sonrisa.

Chisato: gracias tu debes ser la humana que derroto a yasaka en...sexo cierto ?- pregunto curiosa.

Erza: si, tendrá grandes tetas pero no se compara conmigo.- dijo orgullosa de su resistencia sexual.

Chisato: veo, que tal si nos aventamos un día un gangbang juntas ?- pregunto de manera sexy.

Erza: no es mala idea, pero tendrá que esperar, por cierto a donde fue naruto ?- pregunto por su rey el cual no estaba con la cougar.

Chisato: dijo que tenía algo importante que atender, me dio este papel para ti.- terminando de hablar le dio una nota que el rubio había escribido.

Erza la tomo para proceder a leerla.

Despues de unos segundos el rostro de erza paso de curioso a serio.

Erza: tch! Mierda...pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora...- dijo frustrada por la situación.

Chisato: que sucede ?- pregunto con seriedad a la pelirroja.

Erza: en el mundo de una de nosotros ha sucedido algo y naruto tuvo que ir...eso explica por qué no había visto a jalter en un tiempo.- dijo susurrando la ultima parte.

Chisato: no hay formar de ir apoyarlo ?- pregunto preocupada que le pasara algo a su amante.

Erza: si, pero no creo que estemos al nivel, solo seriamos un estorbo.- dijo recordando que naruto les conto como Solomon lo había derrotado.

Por lo cual naruto habia duplicado su entrenamiento para dominar su nuevo poder.

Pero no era el unico, ella, saeko, yoruichi, yasaka,jalter y konan empezaron a entrenar para volverse mas fuerte.

Chisato: mmmm dime te gustaría ser mas fuerte ?- le pregunto a la maga enfrente de ella.

Erza:…...te escucho...- dijo mirando seriamente a la ex-diosa.

Chisato: bueno es un ritual para poder aumentar el poder.- le comento a la pelirroja.

Erza: suena bien, te escucho.- dijo de forma interesada en este ritual.

Chisato:…...también aumenta el placer.- dijo de manera casual sabiendo que esto le llamaría la atención a la hembra alfa.

Lo cual fue cierto.

Erza: tienes toda mi atención.- dijo de forma seria pero con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Chisato: bueno…se llama pacto de esclavo-maestro y trata de...- empezó a explicarle a la pelirroja el método de volverse más fuerte...y hacer el sexo mas placentero.

**Olimpo **

Dentro de un templo de color rosa con adornos de flores se encontraba una mujer con una armadura de bikini arrodillada frente a un trono de piel.

?: me estás diciendo que 2 humanos derrotaron a 4 togami ?- pregunto una voz femenina que se escuchaba en las sombras.

Sirvienta: si mi señora, uno de ellos era el campeón de atena-sama el ¨Pegaso dorado¨ y el otro es un guerrero el cual empezaron a llamarlo ¨el ninja espiral¨- dijo mientras invocaba una foto del rubio.

?: uff el lamebotas de la santurrona de athena, bien retírate y sigue haciendo guardia.- dijo la voz femenina de manera desinteresada.

La mujer en armadura de bikini le dio la foto del rubio a la vez que salía del templo, la mujer al ver la foto su rostro paso de desinteresado a uno de lujuria.

?: pero miren nada mas a este semental mmmmm creo que es hora de que yo tenga a mi ¨campeon¨- dijo mientras se lamia los labios de manera seductora.

**FGO-chaldea **

Naruto: otra singularidad ? En donde es ?- pregunto de forma seria cruzándose de brazos.

Romani: solo sabemos...que es en Japón y hay un grial que debemos recuperar.- comento el doctor mientras revisaba la consola.

Naruto: bueno como esta ritsuka ?- pregunto con preocupación por el joven master.

Romani: estará bien pero esta algo herido, no podrá ir en esta singularidad, por lo cual...podrías ir en su lugar ?- pregunto dudoso el encargado de chaldea ya que el joven ritsuka resulto herido durante una sub-singularidad.

El tenia dudas de mandarlo debido a que no era de este mundo y no era su obligación.

Naruto: iré, si no todo este mundo perecera cierto ?- pregunto con firmeza mientras el pelinaranja asentia.

El shinobi estaba decidido ayudar a ritsuka para salvar su mundo, pero dudaba que el fuera suficiente después del ataque de solomon.

En eso recordó a cierto castaño de armadura dorada.

Naruto: ( no tengo forma de comunicarme con el, tendré que comunicarme con chisato a ver si sabe algo).- penso detenidamente sobre el asunto.

Naruto: no hay problema si...invito a alguien mas a esto, te aseguro que será de gran ayuda.- le pregunto al doctor el cual nego con la cabeza diciendo que entre mas mejor.

Romani: bien...preguntare a los servants quien desea acompañarte en esta singularidad.- dijo mientras activaba un control para comunicarse con los servants de chaldea.

?: aquí tienes a tu primer voluntario, doctor romani.- dijo una voz femenina y autoritaria.

Tanto el rubio como el doctor voltearon hacia atrás para ver una mujer de cabello rubio atado en un moño, ojos verdes esmeraldas y traía puesta una armadura de color plateado encima de un traje azul.

Era nada mas que el rey de los caballeros y también conocido como el rey león.

Arturia pendragon-clase lancer.

Arturia: yo te acompañare en tu viaje guerrero.- dijo decidida a acompañar al rubio en esta singularidad.

**Continuara... **

**Autor: bueno recuerden que el lemon de arturia se pospone hasta el otro viernes ya que se viene el especial de navidad. **

**Pido un poco de su ayuda lectores con una imagen de chisato en algo relacionado a la navidad ya que es la última que me falta. **

**nuevas principales: yang, medaka, chisato, Midnight.**

**Orden actual de los lemons.**

**1.- Irene**

**2.- chisato**

**3.- arturia (lancer)**

**4.- kuroka **

**5.- tsunade**

**6.- albedo**

**7.-akeno **

**8.- ¿?**

**Ahora vamos con el primer round. **

**El autor se pone un traje de referí :v **

**Autor: en la esquina derecha ! Una viuda muy sexi que intimida a cualquiera con una sonrisa y es el pilar de su raza ! **

**Miya asama ! **

**En la otra esquina ! tenemos una hermosa dama con unas sexys caderas y grandes pechos que llaman la atención de cualquiera ! **

**Kazehana ! **

**Miya A) **

**VS**

**Kazehana B) **

**Voten por su favorita ! **

**Solo tienen un voto **

**Nos vemos en el especial de navidad !**


	3. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


End file.
